


I did not die, and yet I lost life’s breath

by your_taxidermy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Biblical References, F/M, M/M, Poetry, this is edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: hello yes, i love blake langermann.





	I did not die, and yet I lost life’s breath

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, i love blake langermann.

_god won’t love you like i will, god doesn’t love jezebels and whores, sinners and murders._

_god does not love his children. the devil brings us the light god could never fathom._

_a modern messiah, wielding a camera for holy scripts, a mortal man with blood on his hands, he way as well be one step closer to god._

_as god loves his war and his famine._

_god does love his heretics on their knees by_

_his altar, hands clasped before him._

_i watched as my people fucked your god into the dirt._

_god watched as sodomy overtook your modern prophet, your fake messiah, your whore of scripts._

_god watched him suffer, a modern jesus christ before the cross, drive in the nails, drive in the nails sinner._

_your sins will be washed away in my blood._

_your mother of whores and sodomites holds a child with no soul, no beating heart or pulse._

_her cursed womb still beats a child but god wouldn’t bless her with such a gift._

_sweet jessica, sweet jane doe, sweet child of the lord._

_sweet blake and lynn, if only god hadn’t left you._

_For everything in the world—the lust of the flesh, the lust of the eyes, and the pride of life—comes not from the Father but from the world._

_your heretic leader’s poison will drip from her thighs just as her words for her tongue._

_Val, a whore, a slut, a filthy sodomite rolling in the pigsty of sin and unholy sinners._

_A mother of sin and debauchery, molten gold poured into the open wound to cleanse._

_your time will come when god smites you down._

_but god didn’t punish the bad man who hurt miss jane doe, the same man who wore a cross on his neck and went to church every sunday morn._

_fuck your god._

_fuck your cross._

_fuck your messiah._

_the devil lies, children, don’t fall for his words._

_he lies when he tells a man his mangled daughter lives, he lies when he says he hasn’t lost his last bit of sanity._

_he lies._

_but do not think god is not just a brother to this man we call the devil._

_lucifer’s wings still flew him up to heaven before he spat in god’s face._

_“where is my wife?” your jesus begs, he begs but he will never find the answer._

_val won’t give him the honors of knowing just yet._

_all val wants is blake’s seed, no matter the cost._

_sweet jess won’t ever see her dear old blake again all because he is addicted to a cursed sodomite._

_why didn’t you save her, my messiah?_

_why did you let her die?_

_do not tell me my messiah is no holy man at all, do not utter his name in sin._

_don’t tell me his cowardice let her burn in flames._

_is that what you are?_

_a coward?_

_please don't tell me that blake_

_please come back for me_

_please_

_dont leave me again._

_it wasn't suicide blake._

_be my messiah and save me from this hell_


End file.
